Family Heirloom
|faction = The Companions |type = Companions, Radiant quest |QuestID = CR06}} Background Talk to Vilkas to obtain this quest. This is one of 3 possible repeatable quests Vilkas will offer the player after reaching a certain point in the Companions quest line. The objective is completely randomized - it will ask the player to retrieve a random weapon or item from a randomly chosen dungeon. If that dungeon has been recently cleared by the player, the quest will spawn opposition inside the dungeon. Walkthrough This walkthrough is for a weapon located at a giant camp. The camp isn't far from Whiterun and can easily be reached on horseback or on foot. Just make the quest active and follow the white arrow at the top of your screen till you get to the camp. Sneak Enter the camp after dark. Go over the rocks to the left of the camp, if you approached from Whiterun, sneaking as you do so. There will be a chest in the middle of the camp. You're going to need to pick the lock. It's expert level but fairly easy to open. (If you have The Tower Stone's blessing you can use the blessing to open it) Take everything inside the chest; the heirloom is a type of weapon, but several of the other pieces in the chest are worth quite a bit. Sneak out of the camp in the same direction you came in along the rock wall. You may run into some of the trolls on your way out. If you get too close they will attack. Giants are fairly hard to kill when at a low level and so are their mammoths. There should be two giants in the camp and two mammoths. If you don't wish to fight, It's recommended you start from your save point. They will not give up chasing you! You can literally run across the map with one on your heels. Fight As mentioned above, there should be two giants and two mammoths in the camp. One of the giants will have a key on him to get into a chest that is along the left side of the camp, near a rock wall. Try to kill one mammoth and one giant at a time. If a mammoth is attacked, its giant will immediately try and kill you. If a giant is attacked, its mammoth will immediately try and kill you. Once you have killed the right giant, collect the key off it's body and get the heirloom in the chest. Once done with either of the two options, get far enough from the camp and use your map to fast travel back to Whiterun, go to the Companion base and talk to the companion that gave you the quest. Bugs * Skjor can issue the quest before giving "The Silver Hand". Repeatedly causes the game to lock when returning the sword to Skjor for quest completion. * Sometimes the quest marker will be located in an apparently random location (e.g. At a giant's camp, while the quest is at some cave) Once you get to the real quest location the quest marker is once again glitched, and the item that you need to find is nowhere to be found. * Sometimes the item is not in the target location and you will be unable to complete the quest or acquire another from any of the Companions. Appearances * ru:Фамильные ценности Category:Radiant Quests